


Christmas in January

by ceealaina



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Just some (super belated) Winteriron Christmas fluffy nonsense. With smut thrown in for good measure.





	Christmas in January

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. For some reason I missed writing, so even though it's been literal years, I reworked a Christmas thing I did for a friend, and here we are. Just pretend I posted this a month ago. 
> 
> (And okay, it's like, more than half smut. If that's not your thing, stop reading after Tony talks about Thor and mistletoe)

It was early afternoon on Christmas Eve, and Bucky was sitting in the common room, putting the finishing touches on wrapping his present for Steve, when the elevator dinged open. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Tony, recognizing the scent of his cologne and the cadence of his footsteps, so Bucky concentrated on tying the ribbon into an artful bow, waiting until Tony had come to a stop in front of him to glance up. 

Tony had lost his suit jacket and vest somewhere, leaving him in obscenely fitted dress pants and a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His tie was missing too, shirt open at the neck, and there was a Santa hat perched crookedly on his head. He was clearly a little bit tipsy, eyes just slightly heavy. 

“Ho, ho, ho,” he declared, doing his best to make the words sound absolutely filthy. Bucky snorted, even as his heart ached in the best possible way as he was once again reminded that this man was his now. 

“Hey doll,” Bucky drawled, doing his best to keep a straight face. “You made it home for Christmas after all.”

“Course!” Tony replied cheekily. Bucky had been more than disappointed about Tony having to disappear for SI meetings in Hong Kong two days before Christmas, but Tony had promised he’d be back in time. His smile softened slightly as he gazed at Bucky. “Promised you I would, didn’t I Buckercup?” He winked, and his smile went lecherous again. “Now tell me, Bucky Bear. Have you been a good boy this year?”

The emphasis he put on ‘good boy’ made it sound downright filthy, and in another situation it might have sent shivers down Bucky’s spine. But Tony was beaming at him, looking entirely too pleased himself, and between that and the crooked hat, Bucky found himself cracking. He burst out laughing, reaching up and gripping Tony’s hips. 

“Come here, you beautiful dork,” he said, tugging him down into his lap. Tony landed on top of him with a soft grunt, and Bucky chuckled as Tony’s goofy grin grew. 

They shifted around until they were comfortably settled against one another, Tony half on top of him. They couldn’t seem to stop looking at each other, and Bucky couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss on the tip of Tony’s nose. Tony giggled at that, sending butterflies through Bucky’s stomach. He was so compromised it was a little frightening. 

“Fuck,” Tony said, still grinning. “At the risk of sounding super clingy, because I know it’s only been a couple days, I really missed you, honey.”

“Yeah?” Bucky figured he had to look at least as ridiculous as Tony, and his cheeks actually kind of hurt a little from smiling so much. “I missed you too.” He leaned in, giving Tony a proper kiss, all soft and deep and shiver-inducing. “Merry Christmas, doll.” 

Tony hummed happily, snuggling even further into Bucky’s side, like a fluffy octopus. Bucky couldn’t help laughing a little. 

“Did you already break into the egg nog?”

Tony gave him a guilty-but-not-sorry smile. “I might have a had a drink or two on the flight back,” he admitted. He waggled his eyebrows at Bucky. “Wanna taste?” He offered, licking his lips so that there would be no confusion about what he meant. Bucky rolled his eyes, shoving Tony away by the face, which set him off giggling again. “Where is everybody anyway?” Tony asked, squirming a little when Bucky’s arm looped around his waist, stroking over his hip and catching a ticklish spot by mistake. 

Bucky shrugged. “Steve the lapsed Catholic was feeling guilty, so he found a mass somewhere to go to. Tried to drag me along too, like that was gonna happen.” He smirked at Tony. “My thoughts were far too depraved for that. Clint had some “last minute” shopping to do - I’m pretty sure he forgot it was Christmas again - so he’s gone for that. Bruce is in his lab, Nat’s out doing something secret, Sam’s visiting his mom, Thor is carolling, apparently, and... you and I are here.”

Tony arched an eyebrow at him. “Alone, huh?” 

“More or less.”

“Excellent.”

To Bucky’s surprise, rather than leaning into kiss him the way Bucky was clearly hinting he should, Tony pulled back and started squirming around on the couch. 

“Means no one’ll give us any shit for...” He trailed off, then his arm was flailing and he was holding up one very squished sprig of mistletoe with a triumphant yell. “This!” He batted his eyelashes, dangling it over their heads. “Come on, Bucky Bear, you know the rules. Gimme a kiss?”

And, well, there was no way Bucky was going to refuse him that. He curled a hand around the back of Tony’s neck, feeling him shudder at the touch as he pulled him in, pressing their lips together. His tongue slid out, tracing over Tony’s slightly chapped lips, and it took less than a second for his mouth to part, moaning against Bucky as his tongue slipped inside. Bucky kissed him slow and filthy, feeling his dick twitch at how responsive Tony was. He dug his fingers into the other man’s skin, resisting the urge to just press him into couch, trying not to think about how good it feel to have Tony beneath him, grinding down against his muscled body. 

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled, half talking to himself as they broke apart to breathe. “Forgot how good you were at that. How did I forget that in only two days?”

Bucky just laughed softly, tracing a finger lightly over Tony’s jawline and watching his pupils blow out. “You know doll,” he purred. “You don’t gotta break out the mistletoe to get me to kiss ya.” 

“Yeah, well...” Tony flicked his tongue out, catching the tip of Bucky’s finger as it edged too close. “Let me have my Christmas traditions, huh? And this isn’t one I get to use often. Thor’s gotta thing about mistletoe, since it killed his brother or whatever.”

That distracted Bucky enough that he pulled back a little, blinking at Tony. “Killed his... Killed his brother?” he repeated. 

“Yeah. Maybe? Only it wasn’t actually his brother?” Tony waved an arm impatiently. “I’m a little fuzzy on where the myth diverges from reality, but don’t worry about it. Thor’s not bothered, he just doesn’t trust mistletoe. So come back in here and kiss me.” 

And fuck, he’d never admit it, but Bucky kind of loved it when Tony got all pushy and demanding like that. He drew Tony back in, kissing him until Tony was groaning and panting against his open mouth. He couldn’t resist teasing him, kissing along his jawline, scraping his teeth over sensitive skin and then licking over the tendon in Tony’s neck. When Tony made a high-pitched wanting noise, Bucky’s hands closed around his hips of their own accord. He was barely even aware of dragging Tony into his lap until their hips were slotting together, and he was groaning against Tony’s neck when his cock rubbed against his own, embarrassingly hard already. 

“Shit,” Tony breathed, sounding giddy and happy. “God bless the super serum.” 

Bucky snorted at that, but it wasn’t enough to stop from gripping at Tony’s hips, keeping him still had he rocked up against him, grinding their dicks together, chasing the pleasurable sensations that sent rocketing down his spine. Tony was responding in kind, rubbing against him like a teenager, his fingers rubbing over the seam of Bucky’s metal arm through his t-shirt, right where he knew it would drive him the most crazy. In no time at all, things were hot and heavy and frantic between them, and Bucky knew he was dangerously close to coming, even though they hadn’t so much as opened their clothing yet. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, pulling back to breathe. Bucky has to admit that taking a breather was probably a good plan, even if he couldn’t stop his fingers from rubbing over his hipbones, from teasing over the tops of his thighs. “Jarvis?” Tony asked suddenly. “How long do we have before team Christmas activities start?” 

“By closest approximation, you have around two hours before the team starts returning, Sir.”

Tony nodded, and then slowly, painfully detangled himself from Bucky’s lap. Bucky absolutely did not whine in protest, although he did shamelessly grab a handful of Tony’s ass and squeeze, trying to incentivize him to stay. Tony’s mouth dropped for a second, eyes fluttering shut, before he got a grip on himself (not literally, unfortunately for Bucky, who would have appreciated that image) and pulled away completely. A wicked grin crossed his features, and then he was pulling the mistletoe from wherever it had been lost mid-makeout session. Before Bucky could gather his senses enough to ask, Tony was tucking the mistletoe into the front of Bucky’s pants, right above his achingly hard dick. 

“Come on, honey,” Tony purred, sliding off the couch completely. He held out a hand to Bucky, all seductive doe eyes. “Mistletoe rules, after all. Let’s head for my nice, big, comfy bed, hmm?”

Bucky nodded and then they were stumbling for the elevator, too love drunk to even attempt the stairs. Before the doors had even shut, Bucky had Tony pressed up against the wall, framing him with this elbows and loving how small Tony was compared to him. He smirked a little as Tony blinked up at him, eyes wide and wanting, and then he dipped his head to kiss Tony thoroughly. 

When the doors dinged open on the penthouse, they were still kissing. Trying not to break contact, Bucky started backing out of the elevator, hands still all over Tony. Apparently his assassin skills were being overridden by his sex drive though, because he nearly tripped over his own feet in the process. Tony took advantage of the temporary distraction to shove Bucky against the wall beside the elevator with strength that always managed to surprise him, although it probably should have stopped by now. 

“Gotta kiss you under the mistletoe,” Tony mumbled, words slurred against Bucky’s mouth, and then he was dropping gracefully to his knees and Bucky was moaning loudly. 

Tony wasted no time, shoving Bucky’s legs apart so he could shift between them. He smirked up at him at the sight of how hard Bucky was. His hands curled around his hips, thumbs rubbing over the crease of his thighs through his jeans. Bucky moaned, hips canting into the touch, and then Tony was leaning forward, nuzzling against him through his pants. Bucky shuddered from the top of his head down to his toes. Logically he knew Tony had only been gone two days, but for his body, right now, it felt like it had been two years. 

“Tony,” he choked out, metal hand shifting to card through Tony’s hair. “Tony... doll... ‘m not... please.” Tony huffed out a laugh against him, and he could feel it warm even through his jeans, making him squirm. 

“Missed you baby,” Tony purred, pressing open mouthed kisses over Bucky’s dick over top of his jeans. It shouldn’t have done anything for him, but somehow it was. He could feel his cock jerk in his jeans, the inside of his briefs tacky with precome. 

“Shit,” Bucky ground out. He couldn’t stop his hips from rocking forward against Tony, his metal fingers scratching over Tony’s scalp. “Shit... Tony, baby, please. C’mon, just... Fuck.” He groaned raggedly when Tony huffed out a laugh against him, the vibration going right through him and straight to his balls. “Bedroom, come on.” 

Tony just laughed, the sound almost a giggle. “But I gotta kiss you under the mistletoe,” he teased, all but nuzzling against him. 

“Pretty- fuck me- pretty sure that’s not exactly what they mean by that tradition.” He all but wailed as Tony’s fingers played over the insides of his thighs. “Tony, please.” 

Tony giggled again, but he apparently decided to take pity on the other man. Those dexterous fingers were unfastening Bucky’s pants with rapid ease, working his hands inside and shoving them down over his hips. They caught on his thighs, trapping him, but Bucky couldn’t find it in him to complain when calloused fingers were wrapping around his cock, thick and heavy between his legs. Tony gave a quick couple strokes of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the bundle of nerves under the head and laughing again when Bucky went weak-kneed above him. 

“Aw, fuck,” Bucky gasped, rocking into the touch. Pleasure was shooting through his spine, and he felt like he was on a hair trigger already. He keened when Tony shuffled forward on his knees a little, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. It was feather light, and drove Bucky absolutely crazy, the slight scrape of Tony’s stubble on the hypersensitive skin excruciating in the best possible way. 

Tony began humming under his breath - Bucky was missing some of his higher brain functions, but he was pretty sure they were Christmas carols - and began a trail of soft, sucking kisses down the length of Bucky’s cock. When he reached his balls he couldn’t resist licking over the seam of them before smiling beatifically up at Bucky. 

“Fuck honey, you taste so damn good.” 

“Tonyyy.” Bucky rocked his hips forward, cock brushing over Tony’s cheek. He pulled his metal hand away from Tony’s hair, scrabbling at the wall hard enough that he left gouges in the paint. 

“Hmmm?” Tony purred still beaming up at him. “You want something sweetheart?”

He didn’t wait for a response, tightening his fist around Bucky and holding him steady before closing his lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard. He didn’t hesitate before swallowing him down, not stopping until his nose was brushing against the coarse curls at the base of his cock. 

“Tony,” Bucky gasped, doing his best not to grab Tony’s head and fuck his face. “Tony, doll, please.” He choked as he felt Tony swallow around him, his throat bugling with Bucky’s cock. He couldn’t stop his hand from tangling in Tony’s hair, although he had enough presence of mind to use his flesh hand this time. “Oh fuck, Tony, you gotta...” He keened as Tony pulled off again with a slick pop, and began slowly swallowing him down all over again. “Fuck you’re killing me. I’m gonna... shit, I’m too close already, please doll.”

Tony pulled off again, twisting his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock as he smirked up at him. “I think we both know you’re good for at least two,” he teased, ignoring Bucky’s protests in favour of sealing his mouth around the head once more, tonguing the precome from the slit. 

Bucky was reduced to pleas and gasps of Tony’s name as the other man went to work absolutely tormenting him, pulling every trick he knew. He was a quick study, and already knew a thousand and one ways to take Bucky apart and seemed to be going through them methodically, sucking Bucky’s brains out through his dick. 

“Tony,” he gasped, thighs locking as he tried to hold on a little longer, tried not crash to ground. “Tony, please.”

Tony pulled off again, shooting him a wicked smirk. “Come on honey,” he purred and the slightly rougher tone of his voice was nearly enough to destroy Bucky. “Come for me.” 

Tony didn’t wait for Bucky to respond before he was sucking him down to the root. Bucky absolutely keened, and when Tony shifted a hand behind him, dragging a finger over the rim of his ass, he gave in. With a sharp cry, and a tug of Tony’s hair, Bucky was coming, his yell fading to soft, desperate whimpers as Tony just swallowed around him. 

Bucky nearly whited out with pleasure, was only vaguely aware of Tony’s hands on his hips, keeping him from crashing straight to the floor. As he pulled off of him, Bucky slid slowly down to the ground, Tony tipping back onto his ass as he tried to keep him steady. Bucky hit the ground with a grunt, leaning back against the wall, but only had a second to catch his bearings before he had a lap full of Tony, the man kissing him with the taste of Bucky still on his lips. 

"Ah, shit honey," Tony gasped against his lips. "Always so fucking hot watching you lose your mind like that."

Bucky just hummed, kissing him back lazily, the motions almost sloppy. He could recover quicker, if required, but for the moment he was just enjoying the afterglow, body floating in a haze of pleasure. His nerve endings were tingling in the best way, and the soft, almost needy noises that Tony was making against his lips were definitely a bonus. 

"Buckyyy," Tony whined, bringing a faint smile to Bucky's lips. "Come on, honey, don't be like that. We're not done yet."

"Mm," Bucky huffed out a soft laugh, letting his limbs go loose and languid. “I think I’m good here. You’ve destroyed all my brain function. Can’t move.” 

He was teasing, kind of, and Tony pulled back to give him a narrow-eyed stare. “Oh really?” he asked, and Bucky knew him well enough to feel a slight bit of concern at the look on Tony’s face. “Then I guess you’re not interested in going back to my bedroom, hmm? Not interested in me stripping you out of your clothes, spreading you out on the mattress, and opening you up for me?”

Bucky swallowed hard at that, feeling his cock twitch and his heart rate pick up. “Well...” he amended. 

“It’s too bad,” Tony continued, like he hadn’t heard. “I was going to take my time. Go niiice and slow, one finger at a time, work you open until you’re writhing and desperate and crying for it, rubbing against the bed and desperate to come, to have me fill you up.”

Bucky whimpered, his cock thickening against his thigh. There was a flicker of a smirk on Tony’s lips. 

“I was going to spend hours tormenting you, just working against your prostate - know how much you love that, honey - maybe even work another orgasm out of you before I’d slide right in, so easy after all that prep. Bet it’d feel so good for you honey, after waiting so long. Like coming home.” 

Bucky’s breath hitched, his hips rocking without his consent. “Tony,” he breathed, the sound a plea for more. 

“Mmm,” Tony’s fingers were running over Bucky’s metal arm, sending shivers through him. “Yeah, honey? What’s up?”

“You absolute bastard,” Bucky muttered, sounding needy, though he’d been going for annoyed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetheart. Was there something you wanted?”

Bucky whined, bratty and unrepentant. “You know what I want,” he grumbled, a step away from outright pouting. Tony’s smirk grew and he arched an eyebrow. 

“Do I?” he leaned in closer, scraping his teeth over Bucky’s stubbled jaw. “Humour me,” he purred, not missing the flutter of Bucky’s pulse against his lips. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Bucky whined again, this one decidedly more breathless, and he couldn’t stop his hands from reaching out, clutching at Tony’s thick arms. “Want it,” he gasped, moaning when Tony found that spot on his neck and sucked hard. “Ev’rythin you were sayin.”

His voice was all Brooklyn, slurred with arousal, and even as desperate as he was, he didn’t miss the little shiver that went through Tony at the sound. 

“Good enough,” Tony decided, and then he was pulling away. Bucky couldn’t help moaning in protest at the loss of his warm body, and Tony rolled his eyes as he shifted to his feet. “Come on, hot stuff,” he said, holding out a hand to help Bucky find his feet. “I’m a spoiled old man, and I demand a large and comfortable bed for further sexy times.” 

Bucky stood up, his usual grace lacking somewhat, and couldn’t help muttering something rude in Russian under his breath. His pants were still open, and he was focused on holding them up long enough to get to the bedroom. He yelped and nearly jumped when there was a sudden, sharp smack on his ass, the sound turning to a low groan as heat flared through him at the sensation. 

“I heard that,” Tony told him, eyes twinkling. He walked backwards seemingly effortlessly, despite how obviously hard he was in his dress pants. “Come on, sweet cheeks. Times a-wasting, and Santa wants his milk and cookies.”

Bucky groaned again, this time in exasperation. “That’s so fuckin creepy, Tony,” he protested, following him into the bedroom. “Don’t say shit like that, you’re gonna kill the moo-mmph.”

Bucky found himself suddenly cut off as he stepped through the doorway only have Tony shove him up against the wall. He didn’t waste any time in tugging Bucky’s head down for an absolutely devouring kiss. Bucky moaned as Tony’s tongue pressed past his lips, mouth opening to thim. His hands flew up at grip Tony’s back and shoulders, and he barely noticed as his pants fell to the floor, leaving him naked from the waist down. 

“Tony,” he gasped, heading tipping back when they pulled apart to breathe. Tony didn’t answer, too busy sucking his way down Bucky’s jaw and neck. He shoved a thick thigh between Bucky’s legs, and the ex assassin nearly sobbed as he ground up against him. He was rock hard again already, cock leaving a wet smear of precome over Tony’s expensive pants. 

As suddenly as he was there, Tony was gone, stepping back with a wicked glint in his eyes. Weak-kneed from kissing and arousal, Bucky nearly dropped to the ground, scrabbling at the wall to keep his balance. He tried to be smooth about it, but completely missed the mark if the smirk on Tony’s face was anything to go by. 

“Fuck,” he said, shaking his head as he looked Bucky over. Tony rerolled his sleeves, so they were secure on his elbows. “You’re a sight like this, Barnes. The world’s deadliest assassin, all clumsy and desperate and begging just for me.” He licked his lips, making a show of letting his gaze linger over Bucky’s body, and fuck if it didn’t work, sending shivers through Bucky that had his bare toes curling against the floor. Tony’s lips twitched. “Bet you’d do anything I asked right now, hmmm? Ain’t that right, honey, would you?” 

Bucky just shrugged, trying to keep some composure. He tried to remind himself that he probably looked more ridiculous than wanton, even if it was apparently doing it for Tony. His jeans were around his ankles, a goddamn tripping hazard really, and his cock was hard, tip brushing over the hem of his t-shirt. A t-shirt that was bright pink and covered in glittery kittens wearing Santa hats, his brain helpfully reminded him. That helped, a very little bit. 

“Maybe,” he offered, a complete lie. “If it was something I wanted enough.” Fuck, his voice sounded absolutely wrecked already. Tony obviously knew he was lying, but he just arched an eyebrow before a slow, dangerous smile moved over his face. 

“Uh huh,” he drawled. Tony blinked at him once, slowly. When he spoke again his voice was lower, rougher. “Get on the bed, handsome. All fours.”

And fuck, Bucky was moving almost before Tony had finished speaking, before he had finished processing the words. He was so far gone for the man, and they both knew it. Tony gave him a sunny, pleased smile as he passed, and Bucky couldn’t help returning it, even as he shivered with want. He had left his pants behind, and settled on the comfortable bed, ass in the air. He realized belatedly that he’d left his t-shirt on, and felt his cheeks flush a little at the thought of how ridiculous he must look. Tony didn’t seem to mind though. He stepped closer, stroking a hand down Bucky’s spine and then curling over his ass, giving it a squeeze. 

“Fuck, look at you,” he breathed. “I’m going to take you apart.” The mattress shifted as he leaned in close, pressing a kiss to the base of Bucky’s neck. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Bucky shifted a little, adjusting so that more of his weight was on his metal arm. “You’re just... the worst,” he muttered, the warmth in his voice completely belying his words. 

“Am I?” Tony replied, smile clear in his voice. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

His hand was still running over Bucky’s ass, gentle strokes offset with intermittent squeezes, and Bucky grunted, pushing back into the touch. 

“Can... shit, Tony. Feels good. Can I least take my t-shirt off too? Feeling kinda silly here, doll. Sorta killing my buzz a little.”

He couldn’t see Tony, beyond his thighs, but he could imagine all too clearly the smile on his face. He hummed, pretending to consider it, and a warm calloused hand slid under the hem of the tee, sliding slowly up over Bucky’s spine, seeking out the knots of his back and pressing and rubbing any tension away. Bucky couldn’t help frowning in pleasure, relaxing further into his touch. 

“This t-shirt?” Tony teased, pushing it up to ruck around his armpits, giving him more access to Bucky’s skin. “I don’t know, I kind of like it. Suits you, Buckaroo.” 

Bucky groaned again. “Tony...”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Then Tony’s hands were in his shoulders, helping to pull him upright onto his knees. Bucky blinked. His head had been between his arms, and the sudden movement left him feeling dizzy for a split second. His gaze focused on Tony, and he grinned a little foolishly, feeling dazed. Tony just beamed back. 

“God, Look at you,” he breathed. “You’re so beautiful, don’t know how I got so lucky.” He trailed his fingers over Bucky’s abs, teasing them both, and then he was pushing his shirt up, helping him to pull it off over his head. “There you are,” he purred when the shirt had been tossed somewhere behind them. His eyes settled hungrily on Bucky’s chest, and Bucky couldn’t help the swell of pride that went through him. 

“Think I’m the lucky one,” Bucky replied easily, watching the way Tony’s entire face lit up. He couldn’t help smiling back and then Tony was kissing him again, slow and deep, a warm hand curling around the back of his neck. 

“Better?” Tony teased, sliding a hand down to thumb over a tight nipple. Bucky gasped at the sensation, pleasant sparks skittering over his skin. Tony grinned, dragging his teeth and beard over Bucky’s jaw. “Come on, baby. Back into position.”

Bucky shifted back onto all fours, already feeling blissed out even as his body thrummed with anticipation. He wriggled around a little, finding a comfortable position, and stuttered out a moan when rough hands were suddenly back on his ass. Tony wasn’t even doing anything special yet, but just the touch of him had Bucky aching. 

“You good, honey?” Tony purred, and Bucky stifled a groan as a kiss was placed at the base of his spine. “Nice and comfy? We’re gonna be here awhile. You want some pillows, or need to switch it up, you just say the word.”

Bucky shivered a little at the thought of being here awhile and readjusted so that his arms were flat, head pillowed on them and ass up in the air. He shifted his weight a little, rocking back, and rolled his eyes when he heard Tony huff out a laugh behind him. 

“There we go, sweetheart, that looks more comfortable.” Bucky shivered as a finger trailed up the outside of his thigh. “You need a pillow or anything?”

“Tony...” Bucky gritted out his name through the clenched teeth. “Come on. Thought you were gonna take me apart or whatever.”

“Geez, bossy. I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend. Make sure you’re all taken care of, be supportive. That kind of thing.” Tony was laughing though, Bucky could hear it in his voice, and before he could snark back, Tony’s thumb was sliding between his cheeks, catching on the rim of his ass. Bucky gasped at the sensation, pushing back into it, and Tony chuckled. “Oh yeah, baby. You like that,” he purred. Bucky couldn’t exactly deny it, with the way his body was shivering in pleasure. 

“God, Tony... Baby, please.” Bucky shifted his hips impatiently. “Quit bein’ a tease.”

Tony giggled delightedly behind him, but then his hands were pulling away and there was the familiar snap of a bottle cap. Bucky chewed on his lower lip in anticipation. 

“I like seeing you like this,” Tony said, conversationally. “All needy. Not often I get to see you losing control.”

“‘M in control,” Bucky protested. A second later he was crying out as Tony pressed a finger inside him, teasing him open. 

“Oh yeah,” Tony teased, words warm and loving. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re super in control.” He laughed again, all warm and light, and Bucky felt the sound wash over him. 

“Ah, shit,” Bucky gasped as Tony wasted no time in adding a second finger, stretching him just a little too fast, the slight burn sending sparks through him. He could feel the brush of Tony’s pants against his bare calf, tormenting his hypersentive skin. “Tony,” he whined, rocking back in his touch. “More, baby, please.”

Tony laughed again, scissoring his fingers, and quickly added a third, stretching him open. Bucky whined through his teeth, because it was so fucking good. 

“Baby,” he ground out, shoving back and clenching around his fingers. “Come on, Tony, doll, fuck me. So ready, come on.”

“Nuh-uh, honey.” Tony shifted behind him, legs bracketing Bucky’s. He placed a kiss at the base of Bucky’s spine, making him shiver. “That’s not how we’re playing this.” He began a slow drag of his teeth up the length of Bucky’s back, fingers still working inside him. The angle had to be killer on his wrist, but Bucky couldn’t really think past how good it felt. “Told you, I’m gonna take my time, wait until you’re desperate for it.”

“I’m already fuckin desperate,” Bucky grumbled, although he couldn’t quite keep the pleading note out of his voice. It didn’t seem to appease Tony, who just huffed out a laugh and pressed even closer. The rough drag of his pants against Bucky’s bare skin was enough to drive him to distraction 

“I don’t think so,” Tony told him, twisting his fingers to drag a gasp out of Bucky. “If you can still form actual sentences, you’re nowhere near where I want you.” 

“Sadist,” Bucky breathed, and then he was crying out as Tony’s long fingers brushed against his prostate. It was just a moment, just enough to tease, and then they were gone again. Bucky whined sharply, and then bit down on his own wrist to keep something more embarrassing from spilling past his lips. 

“Oh yeah,” Tony breathed, doing it again just to watch Bucky squirm. “There you are. Fuck, you want it bad, don’t you?”

Bucky groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, the sensations almost overwhelming. “You’re not - fuck Tony - you’re not seriously asking me tha-aaat.” He trailed off into a high-pitched whine when Tony suddenly curled his fingers, rubbing then against his prostate with a steady, constant pressure. Bucky dug his his fingers into the sheets, feeling lost and overwhelmed. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Vaguely he could hear Tony huff out another laugh behind him, but he didn’t let up, not until Bucky thought he might actually come untouched, and then he pulled away suddenly. Bucky’s chest dropped further against the mattress, breathing hard with a pitiful whine. 

“Oh fuck me,” Tony breathed, voice low and aroused and just a little gleeful. “This is gonna be fun.”

If Bucky had thought Tony was driving him crazy, he was clearly an idiot who had no idea what he was talking about. He set to work on torturing him with the kind of single-minded focus that he usually reserved for working on the Iron Man suits. There was no real rhythm, no discernible pattern to his movements as he slowly took Bucky apart. Bucky lost all sense of time, mind focusing in on the erratic motions of Tony’s fingers, the stretch and burn, the brush of his fingers against his prostate or, worse, when he would rub them with purpose against the gland, ratcheting Bucky’s pleasure higher and higher until he was crying out desperately. There were other sensations too, the soothing brush of Tony’s other hand against his bare skin, the coarse material of his pants against Bucky’s legs, the occasional grind of Tony’s still-clothed cock against his ass, when he shifted too close and couldn’t quite help himself. His entire world had been reduced to Tony and pleasure, leaving him a desperate mess, sobbing into the sheets. 

“Shhh, honey, you’re okay.” There was still a hint of laughter in Tony’s voice as he stroked a hand over Bucky’s back before pulling his fingers free. Bucky whimpered at the loss, and Tony huffed a laugh against his skin, pressing a gentle kiss to the dip of skin at the base of his spine. “You’re okay,” he told him again. “Gonna give you exactly what you need. You with me, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” Bucky mumbled, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. “Yeah, ‘m good. Fuck, please.” He shifted his weight to his metal arm, reaching back blindly with the flesh hand. Despite how wound up and overwrought he was, he couldn’t help smiling weakly into the sheets when Tony caught his hand, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. 

“So fucking good for me,” Tony told him, “Just the best I could ask for. Fuck honey, you’re absolutely gorgeous, and I love you so much.” He kept up a steady stream of praise as he moved around, the words sending warmth through Bucky to the very tips of his fingers and toes, helping to ground him further. “Just gonna get you a little more comfy, and then I promise I’m gonna give you everything you need. Fuck, I want you so bad, you’re gonna feel amazing, I know it. Can’t wait to have you fall apart around me, Christ.”

Bucky hummed softly, toes curling at the thought. He was so hard it hurt, his entire body aching for more. He was vaguely aware of Tony grabbing a pillow, sliding it beneath him so he wouldn’t have to support all his weight on his knees and shoulders anymore. He couldn’t help smiling a little at the the thought, and then Tony’s hands were on his hips, lowering them to the soft fabric, and he was crying out loudly. Tony hadn’t touched his cock once while opening him, and now he was oversensitive and desperate, the pressure unbearable. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips down, grinding against the pillow for relief. The friction was so sweet, absolutely perfect, and he could feel a spurt of precome bead at the tip of his dick, his balls tightening in pleasure. Tony was speaking but he couldn’t make out the words, couldn’t stop his hips from rocking, and then with a sudden sharp cry, he was grinding his hips down hard into the pillow and coming, his entire body shuddering with the force of it. He felt white hot all over, the pleasure absolutely unbearable, was distantly aware that that wailing noise was him, and then he went completely boneless, collapsing flat in a haze of sensation. 

Bucky wasn’t sure how long it was before he came back to himself to the sound of Tony talking. He was sitting beside him, fingers running along Bucky’s flank in a gesture that was obviously meant to be soothing, although his fingers were twitching a little against his skin. 

“Holy shit. Bucky, holy shit.”

Bucky groaned a little, turning his head to try and see Tony. “Sorry,” he mumbled, too high endorphins to really feel embarrassed. 

“Sorry?” Tony repeated. “Bucky, don’t- fuck, don’t apologize, are you kidding? That was... That was hot as hell, fuck, didn’t think you’d actually be so... fuck.” 

Then Tony was shifting behind him, half draping himself over Bucky so that he could kiss him, all sloppy and coordinated. His hips rocked into Bucky, cock rubbing wetly against Bucky’s thigh, right under the curve of his ass. Thoughts disjointed, Bucky realized that Tony must have stripped out of his clothes while Bucky was still out of it, and he couldn’t help thinking that was a damn shame. 

“Bucky.” Tony was mumbling into his skin, shifting to kiss over his jaw and neck. “Fuck, honey, I gotta... please say I can fuck you. Baby, sweetheart, can I?”

“Mmm. God yes, Tony.” While his orgasm had been amazing, coming without Tony inside him had left an unsatisfying ache low in his belly. “Just...” He squirmed a little, mostly failing at moving. “Wanna see you.”

Tony beamed wide, and then he was helping Bucky to turn over, adding a second pillow to help keep his hips propped up. “Fuck,” Tony muttered, settling on his knees between Bucky’s thighs. “Goddamn look at you.”

Still dazed, Bucky couldn’t help smiling up at him. His cock twitched a little at the look on Tony’s face, and then Tony was cursing and leaning forward. Bucky choked as Tony teased him, catching the head of his cock against him rim, and then he was pressing into him, not stopping until his balls were pressed against his ass. Bucky moaned loudly, back arching at the stretch. He couldn’t help clenching down around Tony who leaned forward, burying his face against Bucky to catch his breath. 

“Oh, fuck honey. You feel so good.” 

Tony didn’t wait for a response before moving, which was good because Bucky wasn’t sure he could have managed one. Tony pulled back, teasing Bucky with just the head of his cock before slamming back in, adding a twist of his hips that had him grinding against his prostate. Bucky screamed in pleasure, muscles locking tight as his cock began to thicken again. 

“Fuck,” he gasped out, hand scrabbling at Tony’s back, trying to find some way to ground himself. “Fuck, Tony, baby, please. Please, please, fuck, please.”

Tony finally stopped teasing then, fucking him with steady, sharp thrusts designed to hit Bucky’s prostate on every thrust. Bucky was alternating between low whimpers and sharp cries, clenching down around Tony’s dick with each press of his hips. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so full, and nearly sobbed as he felt his cock beginning to harden again. Tony was keeping up a steady stream of praise as he fucked into him, and his words and the rough, desperate tone of his voice were only making Bucky harder. He couldn’t really speak beyond desperate pleas and whines of Tony’s name, and when he got a hand between them, brushed it against the head of his cock, he shouted, his begging ratcheting up another level.

“Shh,” Tony soothed, even as he fucked into him, unrelenting. “Shh, just let me...” He wormed a hand between them, cursing as he wrapped it around Bucky’s cock. “Fuck, look at you, hard again. You gonna come for me, honey, one more time?” 

Bucky’s back arched as Tony began stroking him off in time to his thrusts. It was too much, all too much, shivers running through Bucky’s entire body. He could feel his balls getting tight, and then Tony was twisting his hand just right, and the same time grinding hard against his prostate and with a shout Bucky was coming hard over his own chest, pleasure wracking his body. 

Tony managed a few more thrusts, sloppy and uncoordinated, and then he was burying himself deep inside Bucky, biting down on his shoulder as he came with a low groan. 

“Oh shit,” Tony gasped when he could breath again. He placed messy kisses over Bucky’s neck and jaw and shoulder. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Fuck honey, that was... Fuck, that was incredible.”

He pulled carefully out of him, grinning a little when Bucky whined pitifully. Tony pushed himself shakily up onto his knees, breathing hard. He dropped a hand to Bucky’s stomach, stroking soothingly over his skin until Bucky’s eyes fluttered lazily open. 

“Fuck doll,” He slurred, his voice all Brooklyn. “That was... Fuck.” 

“Yes,” Tony agreed dryly. “That was, indeed, fucking. Glad to see all your brains didn’t come out your dick.” He couldn’t help giggling at the disgusted look Bucky gave him. “Just hang tight, sugarbutt. I’ll grab a cloth, get us cleaned up. Then we can get our snuggle on for a bit, hmmm?”

Bucky gave him a lazy thumbs up, getting another giggle from Tony before he bounced off to the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs. As fucked out as he was, Bucky couldn’t help ogling his ass as he went. Tony was back in a minute, giving them both a haphazard wipe clean before tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom and promptly snuggling up against Bucky, sprawling half over his chest and tucking his head under his chin. 

“That. Was. Awesome,” he declared. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh, tickling his fingers lightly up Tony’s bare arm. “It was. You sure know how to treat your fella, doll.”

Tony giggled again. “Hey, J-man? We got time for a nap before the Christmas party starts?”

“Captain Rogers has requested everyone be in attendance in the common area in forty minutes.”

Tony waved a hand. “Plus another twenty five minutes to be fashionably late. We’re good.”

“Christ,” Bucky grumbled. “We’re not still going to that are we?”

“Aww, come on, Holly Berry. Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“My ass, Tony. I’m not gonna be able to sit all night.”

Tony giggled again, shaking against Bucky. “I’m sorry, honey. Have a nap. We’ll figure something out.” He shifted to press a kiss on Bucky’s jaw. “Merry Christmas, honey.”

Bucky smiled happily. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”


End file.
